Maps and parents
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: When Hiccup's 15 year old daughter called Aura, finds the map that leads to Heimich II treasure, she decides to look for it with her friends, the children of Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the twins. what the young vikings don't know is that that treasure was already discovered by their parents. It's like the future of the chapter in the series "portrait of hiccup as a buff young man".
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE READERS!**

 **IT'S 7:30 a.m AND I JUST COULDN'T SLEEP SO I JUST THOUGHT "HEY, I'M GOIN TO WRITE A STORY FOR MY AWSOME READERS"**

 **OKAY, SO THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE FUTURE HICCUP WITH HER DAUGHTER. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE SEEN THE "** _ **hiccup as a buff man"**_ **CHAPTER BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS *HOLDS BREATH* SIENCE STOIK IS THE CHIEF OF THE VILLAGE, A PAINTOR, (IN THIS CASE BUCKET) PAINTS A PORTRAIT HICCUP AND HIM. WHEN THE PORTRAIT IS FINISHED, HICCUP SEES HIMSELF PAINTED ALL BUFFY. HE IS REALLY UPSET BECAUSE HE THINKS THAT HIS FATHER DOESN'T ACCEPT HIM, HE FINDS THIS REALLY WEIRD MAP AND HICCUP AND HIS FRIENDS GO HUNTING FOR ITS TREASURE. DO THEY MAKE IT? I AM NOT SAYING. *GASP FOR BREATH***

 **OKAY. SO THIS IS LIKE IN THE FUTURE, HICCUP AND HIS 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, (AURA) ARE PAINTED IN OTHER PORTRAIT. (MINOR DETAIL: IF IN SOME PART OF THE STORY THIS/…../ APPERAS, IT'S NOT PART OF THE STORY, ITS SOME THING I WANT TO TELL YOU, OKAY?)**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**

It was a really, really, estressful day at Berk. Just like nearly every day actually. Hiccup was at the great hall with his 15 year old daughter, Aura. In front of them, Bucket was triying to paint them. He should be like 60, and the mas was practically deaf, but he had not lost his eye for art.

"Dad?" Aura asked

"yes?"

"I still don't get how you got everyone to accept that I would become chief and not Stoick."

"it wasn't that difficult because the only people that needed to approve are my friends." Aura looked at him with those big Green eyes and Hiccup could nearly see the gears on her head turning.

"so… how's Stormcloud doing?" he asked. Stormcloud was the name of Aura's Deadly Nadder. She had that name her that way because Storm was from her mom's dragon ( _Storm_ fly) and Cloud because of her Granma's dragon ( _Cloud_ jumper)

"oh she doing fine. We've been trying to do this knew move that…" that was really the last part he paid attention. She looked at her daughter. She was beautiful. Her green eyes shone with delight and her brown chocolate hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He remembered the first time he saw those green eyes he felt marvelled just to see them. She was his father's daughter.

She was a bit like her mother too. She loved combat, specially if she had an axe in hand, but she also had his talent with the dragons. It seemed that she had got all the cool stuff of her parents.

Her brother, Stoick was too Young to know yet, but they did know that he was a really good blacksmith. He spent a lot of his time on the forge with _uncle Gobber_. He had blond short hair and blue eyes. He was 10 years old, but far more intelligent than the rest of 10 year olds from the island /you figure out your selfs who he gets that from ;)/

Hiccup was pulled off his thoughts when she said.

"I've seen your portrait and I always wondered what were you holding on your hands."

Oh, well, when Bucket painted my dad and me he painted me all buffy" at this, Aura suppressed a smile "and I was upset because I didn't think my father accepted me" he continued "so I did some crazy stuff, got my self nearly killed and in the end, my dad told me he had always accepted me, he was a great viking"

"so the thing you are holding in your hands…" Hiccup was about to tell her when Bucket yelled "done!" and as Hiccup and her daughter walked out of the Great hall. "I have things to do, so if you have time, in the basement, where I keep all the weird things, there's the portrait of me as a buff man." He told her.

"why would you keep that portrait? I thought you hated it" she asked

"oh I do" she assured her "but I also like it, it reminds me of my dad, now go" he told her. As she dissapeared, he smiled, and looked at the sky. He though of his dad, that selfless and brave viking who had died protecting him. "A chief protects its own" he whispered and he started walking to start with another day as the chief of Berk.

Hours later, Aura went to the basement and started looking. The Young girl looked but all she could find were things like: a few Little weird things that looked like lents next to a cilynder weird looking thingy, with a label that said "dragon eye" 'well' She though 'that's a story for another day' /and I assure you, my dear Aura, that its an interesting one too ;)/

She finally saw a shield in the corner of the room and looked at it.

As Hiccup entered the house, he saw his wife and son in the table having dinner.

"whre's Aura?" inmediatly, a laughter filled the entire house.

"figure it out your self Dragon Boy" Astrid simply said. He sighed

"will you ever stop calling me 'Dragon Boy'?" she sip a Little of her tea.

"will you ever stop calling me 'My laidy'?" she asked

"no"

"well there you go" she kept eating and Hiccup laughed.

"Oh gods you are super gross" Stoik said

As i fon cue, Aura ran down the stairs.

"Oh. My. Gods." She said. "that is the funniest portrait in the hole world" Astrid sighed "I still don't get why you showed her that portrait"

"you're mother is very protective about that picture. She was in love with it the first time she saw it" Hiccup told his kids, grinning like a mad man. Astrid was starting to get red, like she might explode in any second.

"I WAS NOT!" she said.

"Oh come on! I saw you staring at it like you might go and kiss it"

"hey" she told her husband as she came closer to him "I've told you this before and I'll tell you again: nobody, and I mean nobody, can make me feel like I do when I look at you." She kissed him and at this point, Stoick couldn't hold it. He ran out of the room yelling "MY EYES"

They laughted and Aura also went to her room to look carefully to another thing she found in the basement. A weird map with poetry.

 **FOR THOSE** **WHO DON'T KNOW, THAT "WEIRD POETRY MAP" IS THE MAP OF THE TREASURE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE COMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES. BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK EVERYBODY! SUMMER CAMP IS OVER AND FANFICTION HAS STARTED! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HERE IS THE UPDATE I PROMISED YOU GUYS. AND RIGHT NOW I'M FULL OF INSPIRATION! YAY!**

 **ENJOY!**

Aura woke up the next day and she discovered two things:

1) She had slept on her desk

2) her neck and back were killing her

"Why the heck did I sleep here?" She muttered. Then she remembered and looked under her hand. There it was: a piece of paper with poetry and weird drawings. She didn't know what it meant and yesterday night she examined it but at some point she just fell asleep.

"Aura wake up, the sun is up!" Astrid shouted from down stairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back. She put on fresh clothes, combed her hair in a ponytail and went down stairs. She went toward her mom and little brother, kissed her mom in the cheek and ruffed Stoick's hair.

"Do you have to do that? It's annoying" Stoick said.

"Good morning to you too" she replied then turned towards her mom.

"Where's dad?"

"Sleeping" Astrid said and laughed when she saw her daughter's confused expression

"He's taking the day off today, he's allowed to do that once a year" she explained. Aura just nodded. As if on cue, Hiccup entered the kitchen looking like a zombie. He was barely opening his eyes and his hair was messier than it usually was, if possible. The kids started to laugh and Astrid walked towards him.

"You know, there are kids in here, you could clean up a bit" Astrid said trying hard not to laugh

"Day off" he mumbled "I can do whatever I want" she laughed and kissed him quickly.

"But you see I don't care, go and clean up know" she said

"Fine miss bossy but it's not fair, let me have breakfast first, I'm starving"

"No" he groaned and ten minutes later he came back looking more decent

"Hey kids" he said, then he kissed Aura on the cheek and ruffled Stoick's hair

"Oh come on!" He complained "again?" Everyone except Stoick laughed and the piece of paper that Aura had found in the basement fell from her tunic. Aura quickly picked it up but Hiccup already had seen it.

"What's that?" He asked with curiosity

"Nothing just some notes"

"About what?" He pressed. Aura was ready to get out of the house

"Will you look at the time? Stoick and I have to go, the rest will be waiting. Let's go"

"But..." Stoick started, looking at his half eaten breakfast, but looking at how Aura was staring at him he could read in her eyes that said _we need to go now_

"She's right! Bye mom, bye dad" and with that, both Haddocks walked out of the house. Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. A spark of amusement in his eyes that only appeared when he was about to do something crazy. The same though occurred to her and without a word they both said at the same time

"let's go"

The couple ran out of the house and whistled for their respective dragons, when they appeared, they followed Stormcloud to see what were their kids up to.

* * *

When they landed in the academy, everyone was already there.

"Well look who decided to show up" said Junior.

Junior was Snoutlout's and Ruffnut's son, his real name was Snoutlout but since that was his dad's name, everyone called him Junior, he was 14 years old. He had short black hair, grey eyes and was short for his age. He was a real mini Snoutlout.

Then there was Dana, his little sister, she was 12, she had short just below her shoulders black hair and big blue eyes.

Jay was Fishlegs and Heather's son and he had black hair, his eyes were green and he was very tall. He was only two weeks younger than Aura.

"Sorry, got held up" Aura said, getting of Stormcloud

"with what?" Dana asked suspiciously. Aura lifted the piece of paper over her head and immediately everyone came closer. Aura was never late, unless something big or important happened. What the children didn't know was that, two "mature" adults were watching them.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as Astrid whispered

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup grinned

"Oh it sure is, I would recognize it anywhere" Astrid glared at him

"You had it and you didn't destroy it?"

"Why would I destroy it?"

"Hiccup! We almost died looking for that treasure. _You_ almost died!"

"Your point? I have _almost died_ plenty of times but I never actually died"

"My point is, that..." Seeing that arguing with him wouldn't do any good, she signed "there's no way I'm going to convince you or the kids not to do it right?"

"Nope" he said grinning

"Okay, but if our children get hurt, it's on you"

"Deal. Should we tell the others? There their children after all." Astrid rolled her eyes

"Oh sure" she said sarcastically "let's bring the hole gang to spy on some teenagers"

30 minutes later, Astrid looked at her group of friends, except for Eret who was in a fishing trip, all hiding as they watched the five children think about the first clue.

* * *

"Hiccup, this is not what I meant." Astrid said

OKAY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO POST THIS FOR MONTHS. ANYWAYS, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU READ MY NEWEST STORY "BUFFALORD SOLDIER" BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT.

BYE! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS, I HAVE A HUGE, AND WHEN I SAY HUGE I MEAN** ** _GINORMOUS_** **PROBLEM.**

 **I. AM. BORED.**

 **FANFICTION KEEPS ME ENTERTAINED FOR A FEW HOURS BUT I CAN'T READ FOREVER. THERE ARE NO NEW EPISODES OF RttE AND MY ALL MY FRIENDS ARE ON VACATION. MY CRUSH (OR SOURCE OF MY ENTERTAINMENT AS I LIKE TO CALL HIM) IS AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY. SO THAT LEAVES ME SITTING IN THE SOFA ALL DAY WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT STARE AT MY IPAD.**

 ***SIGHS IN RELIEF* I AM SO GLAD I GOT THAT OFF MY CHEST.**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 3**

* * *

The original dragon riders and Heather, stood silently behind some large rocks, looking at the five teenagers.

"What's that?"

"This my friends, is a treasure map, a treasure map that leads to the treasure of Haimish the second.

"No way! Haimish the second?" Jay said

"That's him. Okay" they heard Aura said "here's the first clue:

Where the land meets the sea,

In the crook of the master's knee,

That's where your search will begin."

They all stood silent as they thought of the first clue. Aura looked at the paper

"Wait I've seen this before"

Astrid laughed behind the rock she was hiding

"Like father, like daughter" Hiccup, being the mature adult he was, stuck his tongue out.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this" Heather whispered to Fishlegs

"I was supposed to be a secret. We couldn't tell anyone, not even our parents."

Meanwhile, Aura looked at the map and said

"Everyone, we need to go to the Great Hall. There's something I have to check"

She and Stoick mounted on Stormcloud, while Jay mounted on his Razorwip called Silvershadow.

Finally, Junior and Dana mounted on Junior's Deathsong called Amber.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the teens were staring at Haimish's portrait.

"Look, were he's knee bends, that point in the beach that's were we start" Aura said in excitement.

"I don't get it" Junior said. Everyone rolled their eyes, not taking the time to explain it to him.

They mounted on their dragons again and took of towards the beach. They landed, and the adults landed behind some rocks.

"Why are we hiding? couldn't we just tell them what happened when we were fifteen?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well I don't know about you Tuff, but I want to see how they do. They got the first clue right so maybe they'll be able to get to the treasure" Hiccup responded

"You are forgetting something babe. The keys aren't there anymore, we used them already remember?" Astrid said. Hiccup simply shrugged

"Hey, I'm curious, plus it's my day off, cut me some slack"

Everyone went silent after this and they continued to watch the children.

* * *

"Second clue" Aura said

"From here you will see,

The sea that's been zoned

Look to where water turns to bone"

"Okay, think, think, think... Uh I forgot what I was thinking about" Junior said

Hearing this, Tuffnut put a hand in Ruffnut's shoulder

"Oh my dear sister! You have taught him the ways, of the truly disturbed! I am so proud"

* * *

"Junior, could you say for once something that isn't stupid?" Dana asked her older brother

Not listening to Dana, Stoick said to her older sister "Aura, I don't think Haimish meant actual bones"

"Your right, but where..." She was cut off when Jay said

"Aura? Could he had meant that?" He said as he pointed towards the glacier.

"The glacier!" She punched Jay in the arm and then hugged him "you're a genius!" Jay blushed, but Aura didn't notice.

Seeing this, Hiccup went immediately into father mode

"Did that boy just hug my baby girl?" He said glaring at Jay

"Relax Hiccup, their fifteen, plus he didn't hug her, it was the other way around" Astrid said trying to hold the laughter

"Yeah, it's starts with a playful punch and a hug and then it turns into something else" he said

"Remember Dragon Boy, we were fifteen when I kissed you for the first time"

"That was different" Astrid couldn't hold the laughter anymore

"How was that different?" Hiccup though it for a second and then said

"Fine, but if he makes a move I will definitely have a talk with him" Heather laughed

"My Jay? Flirting? Please, he's even more shy than his father at his age, and that's saying something" Fishlegs nodded, until he realized what she just said

"Hey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the teens mounted on their dragons and headed towards the glacier. There was an entrance to a cave but it was blocked by large amounts of ice and snow. They managed to blast them and they entered the cave. Immediately, the temperature dropped.

"Guys, check this out" Jay said pointing at something on the floor. Aura dismounted Stormcloud and walked towards Jay. In the floor, there was a hole the size of Aura's fist.

"I think, there was something here, the key to the treasure maybe?" Before she could say anything else, the hole cave started to shake. A boulder fell from the ceiling and landed in front of her.

"Aura! We need to get out of here! The hole cave is unstable!" Jay shouted. But Aura didn't move, she had barely heard what Jay had shouted. She was focused on the boulder that had nearly crushed her. Suddenly someone took her hand and they started running towards the entrance. Everyone was waiting for them outside the cave. They were still running when more boulders started to fell and covered the entrance.

"COME ON! We can make it!" Jay shouted. There was small place, just big enough for them to pass, were a boulder was going to fall any second. The jumped and made it out just as the last Boulder fell, covering the hole entrance. There was no way in and no way out. The two fifteen year olds laid in the ground breathing heavily.

"We made it" Aura said between heavy breaths. Jay laughed and looked at her

"I wanna do it again" hearing this Aura punched Jay in the arm. He laughed harder. Everyone was in silence until Stoick jumped off Stormcloud and ran towards her sister

"AURA!" She stood up and Stoick hugged her.

"Hey bro, you okay?" He nodded. They both climbed again on Stormcloud after Aura hugged her neck.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here"

"Thought you never ask" Junior said and they all flew away from the glacier.

* * *

They landed on a sea stack in the middle of the sea, why? Because had no idea what they were supposed to do now.

"Great, now what?" Dana asked.

"Let's look at the third clue:

At the edge of the world,

Meets the arraign sea,

In the serpents mouth,

Lays another key."

"Let me see that please" Jay asked. She handed him the map. You forgot one clue"

"I know, I think we were supposed to figure out that one in the glacier"

"Oh, makes sense, who do you think took the key?" Jay asked

"Why do you know there was a key?" Dana asked

"It's says another so there had to be another one in the glacier" Aura started

"Except someone else found a map and discovered the key" Stoick finished.

"Okay, let's just concentrate on this clue" Jay said.

* * *

In another sea stack, the adults were discussing if they should tell their kids about the treasure.

There were two teams in this:

Team NO: Heather, Hiccup, Snoutlout and the twins

Team YES: Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Come on guys! What if they get hurt?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh please! The have our blood, get hurt? Maybe. Get killed? Not probably" Hiccup said

"Yeah, I want to see what they'll do when they get to the wall in the woods" Snoutlout agreed.

"Exactly my point. When they to the wall, they will get hurt. We kind of destroyed the secret room, remember?" Astrid said

"I do remember, and I also remember that I was the one to fall into the pit and survive, Astrid, they'll be fine, and if we see that it's too dangerous, we'll get them out of there."

Everyone waited to hear Astrid's answer "fine"

* * *

Jay looked at his parents who were too busy arguing to notice that the kids could see them.

"Should we tell them that we can see them spying on us?" Jay asked

"Nah" Dana said

"Let the adults have some fun" Junior said.

* * *

 **THIS IS DONE! YAY!**

 **I'M STILL BORED HERE IN MY HOUSE. I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING.**

 **MY RECORD OF REVIEWS IN MY MOST KNOWN STORY IS 9 REVIEWS. I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS IF IT ISN'T THAT MUCH TO ASK. 407 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY AND ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED IT. PLEASE, IT WOULDN'T KILL ME IF I HAD MORE REVIEWS. I'M GOING FOR TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS IS A LONG A/N BUT I WANT TO SAY ONE MORE THING.**

 **IN THE CHAPTER "BIM, BANG, BOOM" STOICK SAYS**

 **"WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET SOME DRAGONS BULLY OUR BOYS ARE WE?"**

 **I WANTED TO SCREAM "YOU LET YOUR SON GET BULLIED FOR THE FIRST FIFTEEN YEARS OF HIS LIFE AND YOU CARE ABOUT THREE BABY DRAGONS?!"**

 **I GOT REALLY MAD AT STOICK IN THAT CHAPTER.**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. BYE AWSOME PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I AM SO HAPPY, I'VE JUST FINISHED TERM TESTS AND I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL POST THE NEXT (AND LAST) CHAPTER IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES. HAPPY READING!**

"So what's the plan?" Jay asked Aura. Aura smiled  
"Funny, you should ask Jay"  
Five minutes later, Aura was securing herself with a rope that was attached to Silvershadow's tail. "Are you sure this is safe?" Jay asked Aura as they got ready to take of.  
"Safe? That's a strong word. It's more of a hunch." Aura said  
"Well that just builds me up with confidence" Jay replied sarcastically.  
"Hey sis, if this doesn't work, can I have Stormcloud?" Stoick asked.  
Aura rolled her eyes at the comment.  
"Is that a no?" Stoick asked stubbornly. Not bordering to reply, Jay told Silvershadow to take of and they hovered above the sea stack that looked like a snake.  
Aura descended by the rope and saw what was in the serpents mouth. Nothing!  
"No!"  
"What's wrong?" Jay asked  
"There's nothing in here!"  
"What!?" Aura climbed the rope and sat in the saddle, her hands on Jay's hips. Jay blushed, like every time they made physical contact. I don't think I need to say that Jay like Aura since they were little. They were best friend but Jay didn't think the feeling was mutual.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Aura say his name.  
"Jay? You okay?" She said in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, never been better, you were saying?"  
"I think someone managed to figure out the whole map, and found the treasure. But only Berkians know about it and if someone took the treasure, but no one gets rich and goes unnoticed"  
"Well there's only one thing to do now, find the treasure"  
"Agreed" she said grinning  
Half an hour later, the teens were in front of the Disaster Hill. The hole village called it that because years ago, it had crumbled, you could see a large crater from where they were standing. **/I wonder how that happened... ;)/  
** The kids stood in front of a wall and Aura read the next clue out loud  
" _The world is right,  
When stars a line,  
When not in sink,  
The danger you'll find"  
_"Ugh, why are Haimish's riddles so complicated?" Junior complained  
"Okay" Aura said ignoring the question "the words probably don't mean what they seem to mean"  
"The stars" stoick added "they're probably something else"  
They all looked at the big wall. Suddenly, Stoick's and Aura's eyes lit up at the same time. Both of them were looking at two separate rocks that were shaped like stars.  
"THE STARS!"  
"Okay! That's it!" Suddenly, Astrid came out of the bush they were hiding.  
"Oh come on Astrid! They were getting to the interesting part!" Hiccup said as he came out from behind the bush.  
"Yeah! I wanted to know what were they going to do next!" Heather said as she came out of another bush. All the adults came out of their hiding spots. Aura and Stoick didn't know that the adults had been following them so they were really surprised.  
"Wait, you've been following us?" Aura asked  
"Why?"  
Hiccup sighed "it was my idea. I saw the paper you were hiding this morning so your mom and I followed you. When we saw that you were going to go after the treasure, we called the rest of the gang to see how you would do"

"Your father wanted to see how far you could go" Astrid continued "but I refused"  
"Why?" The five children asked at the same time

"Because we were the ones who destroyed the hill" Fishlegs said "It was awesome" Tuffnut said  
"There's nothing in there, just ruble" Ruffnut added  
"Well... actually..." Hiccup started

"Hiccup..." Astrid said in a warning tone  
"There is a treasure, I saw it with my own eyes" he said  
Aura's eyes lit up. So there was a treasure.  
"It doesn't hurt to look" she said with a hopeful smile. Hiccup shrugged  
"Okay"  
"Hiccup" Astrid started  
"Astrid, I'm the chief of this village, I work 24/7, I love it and all but sometimes it just gets too boring, I need to do something new, to have another adventure, and honestly, don't you want one too?"  
Astrid sighed, of course she wanted to have another adventure, she was just worried about the consequences.  
"Alright" everyone cheered "but some of us have to stay here, just in case something happens" "I'll stay" Dana said raising her hand  
"Us too" Fishlegs said looking at Heather  
"Fishlegs" she complained  
"Heather you know it's too dangerous for you, especially now..."  
"Fine" she quickly stopped him.  
"Me too" Snoutlout said  
"Me three" ruffnut said  
"I go were _mi hermana_ goes"  
"Alright then, Barf, Belch, you know what to do" Hiccup said  
The two headed dragon took of the two rocks and the door opened immediately  
"Oh gods" Astrid muttered, she had a bad feeling about this.  
The first ones to enter were Aura and Hiccup, followed by the rest of the troop.  
The cavern was full of rubble and with each step, a cloud of dust appeared, the cavern shook slightly, making everyone nervous. Aura took a step forward, behind her, the door was still opened. A shiver went down her spine, and then, multiple things happened at the same time. The cavern shook harder, rocks started to fall and one of them hit her head, hard. She could here Jay screaming her name but it sounded as if she was underwater, and then, everything went black.

Hiccup rushed towards her daughter and picked her up bride style. Everyone was running towards the entrance except for Astrid, Stoick and Jay.  
"Go!" He shouted, the three of them hesitated "I'm right behind you!" He insisted and the four of them started running, but Aura's weight was slowing him down. The door started to close and Hiccup ran as fast as he could. Stoick, Astrid and Jay made it outside but Hiccup was too slow. The door closed entirely as he came into a stop. He left Aura in the floor and tried to open the door. Nothing. On his knees, he touched the door with his forehead. He was trapped. His daughter and him were trapped. All because of his stupidity. What he didn't know was that, at the other side of the enormous door, Astrid was doing the same thing.  
 **OUTSIDE**  
"NO! This can't happen again. It can't" Astrid screamed as she tried to open the door. Defeated, she fell to the ground and touched the door with her forehead. Inside, Hiccup was doing the exact same thing.

Jay was starting to panic. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. There had to be a way to get them out of there.  
"Barf! Belch!" He shouted "open the doors" the two headed dragons tried to but for some reason, the two rocks wouldn't move.  
Okay, now he was panicking

 **INSIDE**  
Hiccup looked at his next problem. His daughter was still lying in the ground unconscious. There was now serious damage, the wound was bleeding slightly and a knot was forming, but other than that, she was fine. He grabbed Inferno, (he thanked the gods that he always carried it with him) and looked towards his daughter. She started to open her eyes and Hiccup sighed with relief.  
"Dad?" Aura whispered. Hiccup hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead  
"What happened?"  
"We're trapped"  
"Lovely" she muttered  
"We've got to figure out a way to get out of here. But first, we have to do something about that wound"  
"I'm fine" she lied  
"No you're not. I know that look, I invented that look" Aura smiled as Hiccup ripped off a pice of his shirt and made an improvised bandage. He cleaned the wound and kissed her daughter forehead again.  
"Okay, let's search for something that could be useful" he said  
"But there's nothing here! Just rubble"  
"There has to be something"  
They started searching and after a few minutes of silence, Hiccup spoke up  
"Aura I need to ask you something"  
"Sure, shoot"  
"Do you like Jay?" She nearly chocked on her own saliva  
"WHAT?"  
"Do you like him or not?"  
"I well..." she blushed. Taking that as a yes, he continued  
"You should tell him your feelings, he likes you"  
"H-how would you know that?"  
"It's a bit obvious and by the way you're blushing it's obvious that you like him too"  
Wanting desperately for her dad to stop, she interrupted him  
"Well this was a lovely talk but unless we can figure a way out of here, we'll never see daylight again, so we need to start looking for an exit NOW"  
They began searching again and when she began to accept that they were never getting out of here, she found something  
"Hey dad"  
"Yes?"  
"You better see this"

Hiccup walked over and looked at what his daughter was pointing at. There was something written in the wall and bellow it, there was a hole big enough for Hiccup's fist to fit.  
" _He who get's trapped, in these cold stones  
Shall answer this riddle to be free once more_" Hiccup read

"Give me something to eat and I shall grow,  
Give me something to drink and you won't see my glow" **/I'm sorry if the riddle was bad, I'm lacking inspiration/**

Father and daughter thought about it for some time. Aura couldn't tell if it had been thirty seconds or thirty minutes, bug when she looked at Inferno, it clicked  
"Fire" she whispered  
"What"

"It's fire! If you "feed it" it grows but if you give it water it dies"  
"You young lady, are brilliant" Hiccup said and then handed the sword to Aura  
"Would you like to do the honors?"  
Aura walked closer to the wall and sank the blade in. She wondered how the mechanism worked but she didn't have time to figure it out. Behind them, the door began to open. Hiccup grabbbed Inferno with one hand and with the other, grabbed his daughter wrist.  
And both of them started to run towards freedom.

 **ALERT, THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.  
I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. IT TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE BUT I FINALLY DID IT. IN MY OPINION, THE NEXT (AND FINAL) CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ;) I'LL POST IT PROBABLY TOMORROW.  
BYE! **


	5. Prologue

**HI GUYS! I PROMISED YOU THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY AND HERE IT IS! IT'S KINDA SHORT. SORRY. BUT I PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE TO REACH FIFTEEN REVIEWS. HAPPY READING!**

Jay couldn't describe what he felt when he saw the doors opening. No one noticed at first. Heather and Ruff were hugging Astrid who was at the verge of tears (which was really weird), Tuff, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were trying (and failing) to figure out why the doors weren't opening, Dana and Junior were trying to make Stoick calm down, and him?  
He was pacing in front of the doors, trying to figure out another way to enter the cavern.  
That's when he heard it. The same sound that the doors did when they opened. He looked. It couldn't be. He blinks hard to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The doors were opening.  
The stupid doors were opening. He ran towards Astrid and said  
"Aunt Astrid look!" Astrid looked and there they were. She ran towards her husband and embraced him, their lips met and Astrid remembered the first time she kissed him. She found herself giggling as she hugged him. She suddenly let go of him and hugged her daughter. But no one expected what came next. When her mom finally let go of her, Jay wrapped his arms around her. The hug only lasted for a second, because he started yelling at her  
"AURA HADDOCK! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH AND IF YOU EVER THINK OF DOING ANYTHING REMOTELY SIMILAR TO THAT I'LL LOCK YOU UP UNTIL YOU'RE EIGHTEEN" he suddenly stopped talking and kissed her. After three second Aura stopped and said  
"I missed you too" she kissed him again, but this time it was longer.  
"You own me 20 bucks" Dana whispered to her brother  
"Okay, now that we're done with that, I have too say something" Heather interrupted  
"Me too" Astrid said  
"Me three" Ruff added. The four men groaned.  
"If it's anything similar to what you said fifteen years ago..." Snoutlout said **/for more information about that, go to my other story "THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW" which I promise I'll update as soon as possible/  
** The three women nodded their heads at the same time  
"Wait, don't tell me you guys are..." hiccup started  
"Pregnant?" Fishlegs finished, his voice higher that usual.  
"YES" The three girls yelled at the same time. Fishlegs fainted. Jay walked completely calm, like it happened all the time, (in the way he fist-bumped Stoick who whispered to him "took you long enough") and managed to wake his father up.  
There were lots of yells, a couple of kisses and hugs.  
When everyone calmed down, Aura spoke up  
"Dad I need to ask you something"  
"Yes?"  
"What's the dragon eye?" The adults (all except Hiccup) groaned  
"Sit back kids, it's story time"  
 **DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DONE WITH THIS. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT HAS MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER I'VE FINISHED. I AM SO HAPPY!  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, EVERYTIME I SAW A REVIEW THAT SAID THIS IS FUNNY, OR I LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW, FAVORED OR FOLLOWED, AND FOR THOSE WHO READ ALL THE STORY AND DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME. THANK YOU.  
NOW FOR SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS  
1) I AM WRITING SOME OTHER STORIES AND ONESHOTS BUT I WON'T POST ANYTHING NEW UNTIL I FINISH MY STORY "THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW"  
2) I'M WRITING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, SO WHOEVER HAS IDEAS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.  
3) IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR VIKING NAMES PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I'M NO GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO NAMES.**

 **4) THIS A/N WAS REALLY LONG**

 **UNTIL NEXT STORY!**


End file.
